Legends:Hoth
Hoth era o sexto planeta do distante sistema Hoth e é isolado, desolado e extremamente gelado. Ficou famoso como uma vez sendo a localidade de uma Base Echo durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Geologia, geografia e ecologia Localizado às margens da Nebulosa Ivax no setor Anoat do Grande Javin, ao longo do Corredor Ison, Hoth orbita a estrela azul-branca Hoth em uma larga órbita elíptica. Além de Hoth há um grande cinto de asteroides, conhecido como o Campo de Asteroides de Hoth, do qual pequenos asteroides regularmente quebram-se, chocando-se na superfície de Hoth como meteoritos. O planeta consiste em um manto metálico fundido com uma crosta de dichotomous. Sua superfície foi inteiramente coberta por um oceano congelado, exceto onde fissuras vulcânicas abriram saídas de vapor, depositando rochas e minerais sobre as planícies das geleiras. Movimentos oceânicos volumosos abaixo do hemisfério meridional e o movimento da maré em relação a gravidade das três luas de Hoth causaram atividades sísmicas regulares que resultaram em uma inconstante paisagem de cavernas e túneis. Sua órbita e sua inclinação em relação ao seu próprio eixo resultaram em constantes padrões de tempo glaciais. As temperaturas ao dia alcançam níveis insuportáveis para a maioria das espécies e raramente sobe sobre congelar, até mesmo nas regiões equatoriais relativamente moderadas do planeta. Os ventos fortes e as intensas nevascas que regularmente destruíam as tundras varridas pelo vento aumentaram o extremo frio de Hoth. Na região equatorial de Hoth, havia uma extensa fenda, que se estendia centenas de metros em direção ao dentro do planeta. Nesta área não exposta à luz do sol de Hoth, desenvolveram-se os especiaria-lumni, um tipo raro de fungo. A biosfera frígida incluia uma cadeia alimentícia mínima: os predadores wampas , os onívoros tauntauns, os porcos de Hoth, algumas espécies roedoras, lombrigas do gelo e líquens. A temperatura média do planeta era ao redor -61 °C; porém a Base Echo, localizada perto do equador do planeta,as temperaturas ao dia alcançaram -32 °C; porém temperaturas a noite se caíam tanto quanto -60. História Hoth foi nomeado possivelmente depois do Lorde Jedi Hoth. Antes de seu uso pela Aliança Rebelde, o planeta era relativamente desconhecido e sem visitações. Alguns piratas e contrabandistas, como Raskar, tentaram liberar a valiosa lumni-spice, mas foram fracassados. Salmakk teve uma base de contrabando no planeta nas cavernas que depois se tornou a Base Echo. Depois da Batalha de Yavin, O Habassa indicou a Aliança Rebelde sobre o sistema Hoth como um candidato para a base nova deles. Quando Luke Skywalker descobriu Hoth acidentalmente enquanto fugia das forças Império Galático logo após a Batalha de Yavin, ele recomendou o mundo de gelo para O Alto Comando da Aliança como uma localização. O cinto de asteróides provia uma barreira difícil, a distância e as quase insuportáveis temperaturas fizeram disto um candidato improvável para as sondas Imperiais, e as trocas inconstantes de cavernas significaram que seria fácil de mover a base dentro do planeta. Depois de derrotar as forças do contrabandista Salmakk, a Aliança estabeleceu a Base Echo em Hoth. A base foi construída na extremidade do norte na única faixa temperada habitável perto do equador. Porém, não demorou muito para que o Esquadrão de Morte de Darth Vader descobrisse os Rebeldes, o que acabou resultando na Batalha de Hoth, entre os Rebeldes e forças Imperiais. Os escombros do campo de batalha atraiu o scavenger Arns Grimraker. Depois da batalha no solo em 3 DBY, Hoth voltou a um mundo de obscuridade, visitado principalmente por poachers, contrabandistas, xenobiologistas, e o turista ocasional. Uma prisão Imperial também foi localizada em algum ponto de Hoth. Kyle Katarn e Jaden Korr localizaram mais tarde uma base do Império Renascido no planeta, e Luke Skywalker visitou o planeta para tentar recuperar os poderes da Força de Callista. No retorno dele, Luke cruzou pelo mesmo Wampa que o havia capturado antes da Batalha de Hoth. Aparições *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Rough and Tundra'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Hoth'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Tours'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Veja também *Batalha de Hoth Fontes *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Galactic Gazetteer'' *''Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Rough and Tundra'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' Categoria:Planetas gelados Categoria:Lugares em Hoth Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Sith Categoria:Gravidade pesada Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas de atmosfera Tipo I